User talk:Creaturemaster971
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the Special page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Whistle9 (talk) 06:27, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Special Article Jordanbairdcreaturemaster97, Hello, I'm the admin here at the Medaka Box Wiki. I wanted to thank you for your recent contributions and welcome you to the wiki properly. If you haven't, please be sure to check out our Policies and Manual of Style. In fact, I know you haven't, because your recently created Special article does not meet our standards. You have not formatted the article properly, you have used no references, and most concerning, you have made several assumptions which, if not untrue, are at the very least unfounded (which ties in to why references are so important). I do hate to be critical with new editors, but if you do not clean up the article, it will have to be removed. Now, I am very sorry for that bit of unpleasantness, and I sincerely hope I have not turned you off of editing just with this. Please, if you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, drop me a line and I'll be happy to talk. Regards, -- 14:44, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :No worries! I'm glad I didn't put you off, and that you took my message in the constructive spirit it was meant in. If anything, I feel like I should be thanking you; I've had new users react far more negatively to constructive criticism. :How about this? I personally haven't felt that the Special category warranted its own article, which is why there is only the subsection on the Hakoniwa Academy page. What if I transfer the most important information from your article over there, then retire the article proper? That way, you won't have wasted your evening, and we get an end result that is a bit more in line with the Wiki's standards. Let me know what you think. :-- 15:21, January 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Consider it done. Once again, thanks for being such a good sport about all of this, and allow me to reiterate: if you ever have any questions, please do not hesitate to reach out. ::-- 19:36, January 22, 2018 (UTC)